


shit trash diaper

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Quilava siblings become bound together but will the hate of their parents possibly tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	shit trash diaper

**Author's Note:**

> I dissociated 5 times writing this and I want to die, please enjoy :) I gave up at the end please use your imagination thank you! no flames please uwu !!!

It was mating season and there was a family of Quilava. 

It was specially hard for the young ones to find mates and usually they just slept it off.

The family of Quilava in particular there was a daughter, and two twin sons and the mother and father.

Papa Typhlosion had lectured them on mating since the time the two sons had walked in on the mother and father mating and were very confused.

Papa Typhlosion had told the two twins to protect their younger sister since there was always horny males looking to take a mate or to relieve their heat on a hole.

"Yes father!" The two said.

They were a tight knit family. 

The daughter's name was Leina and the two twins names were Kalvin and Kleine.

Papa Typhlosion's name was Tyson and his mate's name Melody.

A while ago the family had gone through few mating seasons but Papa Typhlosion knew little of what his children did during it, usually they played and slept.

He didn't mind as long as they were safe he wanted them to wait until they were older though he knew the pains of heat that mating season brought.

The first heat the three experienced was unbearable. 

Kalvin and Kleine remembered what their father had told them about protecting Leina from potential harasses of other pokemon and keeping her safe.

It pained them to see their little sister in such pain.

It was late at night when their parents were sleeping.

"sister are you alright?" Kleine asked as he approached to find his sister pawing at herself below. He remembered that she was touching herself to relieve the pain of heat. 

She thought it was embarrassing to let them see her like this "I'm okay!" she said she wanted them to leave her be.

"You're whining in pain though dear sister..." Kalvin complained and the smells of heat were evident in the room. He had never been around or awake long enough when they were younger but they were a bit older now. Yet they still protected their sister during it. Never had they had such hormonal thoughts but Kalvin couldn't help but think what it would be like to bend her over and take her from behind. "Sister, when you find a mate..." and she whined it was embarrassing for them to be talking to her while she was touching herself!

"If you find one...." Keleine repeated.

"Of course she will! Sister is lovely and kind any mate would be happy to have her."

Leina felt her face go red. "I don't know, I um, don't think I'd be a very good mate, I've never done it before even... I'm not even very experienced and what if they don't like me?" she let out a cute moan forgetting that she was even touching herself.

Kalvin thought it over wouldn't they be protecting her if they helped her? He wasn't sure how to ask her as he nudged for Keleine to come over and he whispered his idea. 

The two swallowed their nerves and approached her, Kalvin approaching her front and Keleine approaching her back. Keleine took the first step as he put a paw on her ass as Leina flinched oh god what were they doing over here it was embarrassing enough as it was and she wanted the two to go away. "I... yes...? Can I h-help you?" she squeaked out. 

"Sister you know how father told us to help you and keep you safe and do whatever we can to help you?" Kalvin asked and her Keleine nudged on "it's probably dangerous for you to find a mate now and the pain is unbearable with the heat, and maybe we could help you?" the two wondered if they were doing this more for themselves then for her. Leina blinked they were her siblings but she heard mating got heat over with faster and she knew the two wouldn't hurt her. 

"Will... you be gentle?" Leina asked her eyes so innocent as she looked at her twin brother's. Kalvin swallowed hard the thought and voice sent blood right to his cock as his seath popped out. "O-okay..." Leina nodded. The two assured her that they wouldn't tell father after all they didn't want to cause any trouble and they just wanted to help Leina out. 

Keleine put his paws on Leina's back as he slowly entered her from behind. "Mmm~ so tight... little sis..." he mewled as he pinned her down her face falling against the floor as he took her rump.

Kalvin stroked himself, Leina looking up at him "aahh...~ K-kal... don't you want to, too?" and Kalvin replied "Is it not too much? Keleine is already mating you from behind, don't push yourself little sister."

"I... I want to help you too..." she noticed his cock sticking up as well.

Kalvin sighed as he approached her as he brought her face toward his seath. "if you're sure..." he saw her close her eyes as she put her mouth on him below there, licking and sucking. He held her head in place, stroking her head as she sucked him. "mmm~ Leina..." and each thrust from Keline was forcing her on his cock further, she gagged a bit as she took it in more as she felt Keliene thrust in again slamming his hard cock and balls into her ass. "Bwoothher..." she mouthed as she had Kalvin's cock in her mouth and hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. "A-ah...! L-leina is it okay if I cum inside, I don't think I can hold back..." Keliene purred as he felt his balls tightening and she couldn't respond as Kalvin bucked forward "Mmm~ same, we're going to fill both little sisses holes~" and she gulped as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat again gagging as she felt her mouth fill with cum as Kalvin stroked her head "such a good little girl." and Keliene came at that moment too, cum spilling into her ass.

He pushed his paws against her back to pull off. 

"Aah~ I made little sis all messy..." Her face was flushed they were truly getting into this making her feel loved and filled and relieved of heat. 

Kalvin pulled out of her mouth as he saw cum drip from her mouth as her face hit the floor. 

"little sis looks so happy, so blissful..." Kalvin whispered to Keliene. "Do you think we did a good job?" Keliene asked. 

They would clean her up when she woke again, they were happy to help their little sister.

*time skip*

It was years later when the three were older now and Leina was free to find her own mate but over the years of heat the two twins had gotten used to mating with Leina and had got possessive and their father and mother didn't understand why but they wrote it off as protective brotherly instinct. Tyson had lectured the two twins when they had chased off one of Leina's potential mates and had said it was like they thought they were her mate. "Listen boys you have to let your sister find a mate, it's a need we all have and as do you, you can't protect her forever."

The thing was they were her mates. They had always been there for her.

They knew her best.

"Yes... father we understand..." Kalvin sighed but Keliene shook his head "father but she's happy? with us?"

of course their father didn't understand.

"End of discussion let your sister find a mate on her own."

The two nodded but grumbled she had already found not one but two.

Though the two were unsure if Leina saw them as that.

*later*

Kalvin and Keliene approached Leina about the subject "Leina? what kind of mate are you looking for?"

The smaller gulped not this again.

"I know you two love me dearly but why is it you keep chasing everyone away from me?" Leina asked.

Kalvin was going to come up with a half wit lie but Keliene knew better "We... we want to be your mates, Leina, we've helped you and, we love you most of all! and..."

Leina blinked she knew this would happen at some point and she did appreciate their help but she wasn't sure how she felt.

"but... I.. I can't bear children with the two of you! you're my... family!" and it was essential for them to have a family of their own one day. 

"you don't have to..." Keliene explained that they didn't have to do that, that they could even fake getting mates of their own and later run away together.

Keliene and Kalvin were very attached to their sister and were willing to do anything to keep her beside them. 

*UNFINISHED*

*OPEN ENDING*

*MAKE YOUR OWN ENDING USE YOUR IMAGINATION*


End file.
